The Secrets That Lie Within the Past
by TheScene01
Summary: As Hoshimi sends her Death Weapon off to Death Weapon Meister Academy she runs into an old friend that she no longer considers a friend that she hasn't seen in years. A Death Scythe also enters the school not too long after in search of a compatible partner. A young Meister also joins in hopes of becoming stronger. Full summary inside.


**TheScene01 here. Constructive criticism appreciated but please no flames. **

**A/N: **This is my first Soul Eater story. So as stated above constructive criticism is appreciated and flames are not. Also, I'm gonna warn you there are many pairings in this story and most of them are Character x OC pairings…there will be a Stein x OC, Crona x OC, OC x Tsubaki, and Death The Kid x OC. So I advise that if you no like then you no read.

**Summary: **As Hoshimi sends her Death Weapon off to Death Weapon Meister Academy she runs into an old friend that she no longer considers a friend that she hasn't seen in years. A Death Scythe also enters the school not too long after in search of a compatible partner. A young Meister also joins in hopes of becoming stronger. But what they don't know is along the way they each will discover things about themselves and their dark pasts that they never knew. In the process of Hoshimi rekindling her friendship with her old friend she unlocks many of the secrets behind her dark past as do the others. As time passes they each will learn what secrets lie in their past.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely _**nothing **_Soul Eater. I've read the manga and watched the anime but I own nothing of it. Also, there are a couple OCs in here that don't belong to me. They belong to Skywolf77, Naruko2, and a friend of mine who sadly doesn't own a fanfic account.

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark night in Russia as there was an eerily silence through the streets. A scream of a young woman broke the silence. As a Kishin known as Metal Fang chased after the young twenty-three year old woman. Metal Fang had sharp razor white teeth and axes for hands. As the woman was finally cornered with nowhere to run he made no move of hesitation as he hacked her body to pieces and then devoured her soul. Underneath the light of a street light stood two figures both of which were girls. One stood at the height of five foot three with light blue hair that framed her face and was worn in a single braid, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore black faded skinny jeans, a light green tank top with a button up green shirt worn with a few buttons undone, and black combat boots. He wore a black jacket worn open that ended at her knees and red leather fingerless gloves. She was eighteen years old. The other was of the age of fourteen. She had silver white hair worn in a high ponytail and a section swept to each side of her face with silver eyes and slightly tanned skin. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt, black shorts, and brown boots. She also wore non-attachable sleeves.

"Hoshimi…that man…" the silver haired girl said.

"I know. His soul is now a Kishin egg in the name of Lord Death this evil must be purged. You, Metal Fang are going to pay the price for the souls you have taken. Mizuki." The blue hair young woman said.

"Right!" Mizuki said transforming into a scythe for her Meister.

Hoshimi took ahold of her Death Weapon spinning it around till the middle of the spine rested against the back of her neck as she held it with both hands.

"That man is a Kishin now. Be careful Hoshimi." Mizuki said.

"Always am." Hoshimi said as Metal Fang growled at her and charged.

As an axe came towards her head she blocked it then kicked him sending him flying in midair to which he quickly recovered. He charged at her once again going for Hoshimi's legs as she jumped up dodging it and kicking Metal Fang in the face and then flipping back as she nailed him with her right hand where some of her soul wavelength came out in a burst of energy sending him flying.

"Soul Force," Hoshimi muttered. "Created by Franken Stein, himself. I was fortunate enough that he taught me when I was just a student in the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Turns out it's come in handy on numerous occasions."

Hoshimi then ran toward Metal Fang who nearly sliced her head off again as she kicked him in midair and in a flash appeared above him.

"Your soul is mine!" Hoshimi said as she sliced through him.

As Hoshimi landed on the ground Mizuki returned to her human form. Hoshimi picked up the Kishin egg and turned to Mizuki who was about to run but was stopped by Hoshimi. Hoshimi flipped Mizuki on the ground as she sat on her back and forced it into Mizuki's mouth.

"Now eat it."

Mizuki was about to spit it up when Hoshimi stopped her.

"No…don't…swallow it Mizuki." Hoshimi said in a stern manner.

Mizuki swallowed it and then shuttered. Hoshimi then got off of Mizuki, who stood up.

"I hate that part!" Mizuki whined.

"Well, if you want to become a Death Scythe you'll have to eventually learn how to deal with it," Hoshimi said with wisdom.

As they went over to a window Hoshimi stopped right in front of it and fogged it up.

"Write forty-two, forty-two, five, sixty-four whenever you want to knock on Death's door." Hoshimi said, writing the numbers in on the fogged up window.

Then A man with a skull mask and black cloak appeared.

"Well, hello," he said in a cheery voice.

"Hello, Lord Death," Hoshimi greeted him. "Meister Hoshimi reporting in."

"HI LORD DEATH!" Mizuki said, waving as Hoshimi sweat dropped.

"So how did dealing with Metal Fang go?" Lord Death asked.

"Taken care of." Hoshimi said.

"Hoshimi kicked his butt good!" Mizuki smiled.

Lord Death chuckled. "I see. That means you've collected about twenty-eight souls now. Is that correct, Hoshimi?"

"Affirmative, sir," Hoshimi answered.

"Good, good," Lord Death chirped. "Say Hoshimi you're sending Mizuki to the Academy tomorrow aren't you?"

"That's correct Lord Death," Hoshimi answered. "I graduate four years ago. It's a good school that will be able to teach Mizuki to better handle situations in battle that she's not prepared for…just as it did for me."

Mizuki hugged Hoshimi. "But…I don't wanna leave you."

"Now, now Mizuki…you want to become stronger don't you?" Hoshimi asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Mizuki…" Hoshimi sighed. "You're ready to finally join society…after two years of my teaching. You'll be fine. Oh, by the way Lord Death tell your son I said hello."

"Okey, dokey," Lord Death said, merrily. "You know a visit to him won't hurt you. He has missed you over the years. You used to be all he talked about as a kid."

Hoshimi sighed. "Lord Death as a Meister I'm very bus-"

"Hoshimi will you walk me to my first day of school?" Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki you know I-"

"It's settled then," Lord Death chirped. "You're coming to visit!"

"Wait! No, I never-"

But before she could finish Lord Death disappeared as the window went back to its normal state.

"Yay!" Mizuki cheered.

Hoshimi sighed then gave a small smile. "Alright, time to head home. It's getting late the new student to out still."

"Mizuki! Get up! Breakfast is ready. I made your favorite this morning." Hoshimi knocked on Mizuki's bedroom door.

"Blueberry muffins?! Yay!" Mizuki cheered.

Mizuki then made her bed and got dressed while going about her usual morning routine. As she sat at the dining table with Hoshimi she happily scarfed down some of the muffins while Hoshimi read one of her favorite novels.

"Mizuki," Hoshimi said. "What have I told you about manners at the table and shoveling down all your food?"

Mizuki stopped and sat down the muffin. "Not to."

"That's right. Remember the food isn't going anywhere except for in your stomache. So take your time."

Mizuki rubbed the back of her head, smiling. "Right, sorry."

"It's alright, just don't eat like that or else you might choke." Hoshimi said as she pushed her round reading glasses up her face.

"Okay," Mizuki said as she ate a moderate pace, finishing her breakfast.

"Alright, Mizuki it's time to go. You don't want to be late on your first day of school do you?" Hoshimi asked.

Mizuki shook her head. "No."

"Okay, then let's go." Hoshimi said as they put their boots on and walked out the door.

Hoshimi was wearing a red school skirt with purple stripes that ended a little above her knees with a purple belt, a white button up shirt with the top two button undone, and gray stocking. She also wore her usual black jacket that ended at her knees, red leather gloves, and black combat boots. In her hair was a thin black headband. Mizuki wore her usual outfit like she had worn the night before.

As they walked up the stairs leading to the Death Weapon Meister Academy Hoshimi smiled reminiscing in the past she had there as a student when she was much younger.

"Well, Mizuki what do you-"

"IT'S HUGE!" Mizuki exclaimed as Hoshimi sweat dropped.

"Okay, then…" Hoshimi said.

Mizuki stopped for a moment staring where she saw three figures. One was a boy with black hair in which three sanzu lines ending halfway around his head, golden eyes, and wore a black suit. The other two were both girls they looked just about identical meaning that they had to be twins. One was taller than the other with longer hair. But they both had blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in a cowgirl like fashion. Mizuki noticed however that the boy seemed to be staring after Hoshimi. Mizuki got in front of Hoshimi in a protective manner and glared at the boy.

"Mizuki?" Hoshimi questioned.

"Hoshimi," a voice cut through the air.

Hoshimi turned to see the boy and gave a small smile. "Well, haven't we grown over the years?"

Mizuki gave a confused look but still held her ground but was shocked when Hoshimi walked around her. Mizuki jumped on Hoshimi's back.

"No, Hoshimi!"

Hoshimi smiled. "It's okay Mizuki. He's an old friend of mine."

Mizuki hesitated, getting off Hoshimi but stayed close to her.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Kid," Hoshimi greeted him.

"As it is you," Kid said.

"I see you found your own weapons. Having two is a rare occurance, though. How are you two handling him? Hope he hasn't gotten too…well…insane…on you…" Hoshimi spoke to the girls.

"We handle him just fine," the taller one said.

"Kid is this your girlfriend that you talk about all the time?!" the shorter one said laughing as Kid blushed.

Mizuki hugged Hoshimi, glaring at Kid once again.

"I'm Liz," the taller one introduced. "and that's my sister Patty."

Hoshimi nodded. "Hoshimi…but girlfriend? What on earth are you talking about? I used to teach him when he was younger."

"So you're not his girlfriend?" Patty asked.

"No," Hoshimi shook her head. "Now come along Mizuki before you're late for class on your first day. That won't make a very good impression. It was nice seeing you again Kid and nice meeting you both."

Then the two walked into the academy.

"She's way too pretty for you!" Patty chirped.

"Uh, I think you might mean too serious." Liz said.

"Both qualities are what make Hoshimi, Hoshimi though." Kid said.

Meanwhile Hoshimi was walking through the halls with Mizuki. Hoshimi had her reading glasses on as she read a book while walking through the hall. Mizuki gave a frightened look at how large everything within the school was.

"Relax Mizuki," Hoshimi said, sensing her Death Weapon's discomfort. "You'll be fine and the school has me listed under emergency contacts. You even know my number so I'm just a phone call away."

Mizuki hugged Hoshimi's arm. "There's so many souls here, Hoshimi. I'm not used to being around this many people!"

"Oh, I really should have started socializing you a long time ago," Hoshimi sighed as they came to a stop outside a classroom where chatter was heard outside the room.

"Now just give the teacher this and you'll be fine," Hoshimi said, handing Mizuki a note. "Try to have fun and make this a good experience, okay? I'll be here to pick you up when the school day is over."

Mizuki nodded while taking the note and gave Hoshimi one last hug. Mizuki then watched as Hoshimi left the way they came. Mizuki took a deep breath as she faced the door and knocked lightly on the door. The chatter on the other side ceased which caused Mizuki's heart to race with fear.

"Come in," a smooth voice said from the other side.

Mizuki slowly opened the door as she peeked inside and slowly entered.

"Um, is this Professor Stein's class?" Mizuki asked.

Mizuki turned to see a man with stitches running across the left side of his face and under his left eye. He had silver gray hair with a bolt in the side of his head, and golden green eyes. He wore round glasses, a black short sleeved shirt with stitches, black pants, and a lab coat with stitches over it as well. He smiled at Mizuki.

"You're trembling," he noted. "But yes this is Professor Stein's class. I'm Professor Stein…and you are?"

Mizuki handed the note to Stein. He took the note turning the bolt in the side of his head.

"Professor,

Due to certain circumstances my Death Weapon will be joining your class. I apologize if this brings any inconvenience on your part. She will be joining as such to learn what to do in any situations in battle she's not prepared for. I once again apologize for the inconvenience. Thank you for your cooperation.

Sincerely,

Her Meister."

Stein read aloud without caring. But gave a puzzled look at the closing of the note.

"Who's your Meister?" he asked.

Mizuki put her hands behind her back and looked away. "My Meister says she's to remain nameless until she deems the time is right."

Stein nodded. "Well, then it's good to have you here, miss. So why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Mizuki gulped but did as she was told as she turned to the large class. Her legs began to shake.

"I'm…Mizuki Kichida…it's nice to meet you." Mizuki said, timidly.

"Alright, Mizuki why don't you go take a seat," Stein smiled.

Mizuki nodded, taking a seat in the corner of the class where there was little to no one there.


End file.
